Report 1564
Report #1564 Skillset: Music Skill: Majorseventh Org: Minstrels Status: Completed Dec 2016 Furies' Decision: Solution 1+2. Problem: Majorseventh currently deals powerspikes and costs 2p. Powerspikes causes damage when the afflicted uses power. It currently deals about 350 damage per power used. Part of the intent on using powerspikes is to make choosing to use power a risk and the current damage/power is simply too low to make it an actual choice. Using a 10p skill will only cause 3500 damage, which is not enough to make it a risk to using it. This report intends to fix the report with the assumption that using 10p while afflicted with powerspikes should kill the victim, making it an affliction we can use to combat things like trueheal and serpent. R: 0 Solution #1: Change powerspikes to cause 8% of maximum health per power of unblockable damage. R: 0 Solution #2: In addition to Sol 1 - ensure that powerspikes fires on truehealing and any other power based cure before the affliction itself is cured. This should apply to any form of power based curing. Player Comments: ---on 11/17 @ 01:59 writes: Historically, powerspikes did cause death upon using 10p, and somewhere in there, the damage got reduced to not being a risk at all. This project seeks to return it to being something risky to use. ---on 11/17 @ 04:01 writes: I support both solutions. ---on 11/17 @ 04:05 writes: Sure ---on 11/17 @ 06:18 writes: Supported - I don't think there needs to be a caveat for holylight - iirc using holylight still consumes 10p from the caster, but just allows the target to be nonself (and the target isn't spending power, so shouldn't trigger it anyway). I agree with it needing to fire before afflictions are cured if it is not already the case, as from memory this was how we used to counter trueheal in times past too. I suspect currently the target truehealing is just tanking the damage and then healing up afterwards due to the much lesser damage amount dealt. ---on 11/17 @ 13:54 writes: The reason the caveat is in there is because using holylight on oneself was not triggering powerspikes. It sound certainly fire on whoever used the power with the affliction (not the target). I just want to make sure it's working the same for both holylight and normal use. ---on 11/18 @ 04:27 writes: Support for both solutions ---on 11/19 @ 07:00 writes: Ok ---on 11/19 @ 09:46 writes: Ah, no worries, didn't realise it did that. Support for both Solutions! ---on 11/29 @ 11:58 writes: I would want to question whether holylight really is an issue, given that it's not a resource you can just 'farm'. Also, I wonder if a 10p ability really should kill, or if we should not rather settle for 'nearly dead', like 95% max damage, forcing people to actually do something in addition to sticking a passive. Still, I will support both solutions, but wished to raise the concerns. Also probably need to include MD's full in addition to trueheal. ---on 11/29 @ 22:55 writes: Unless it's been changed, you can use trueheal with holylight on yourself. It still costs 10p to do it and thus, powerspikes should fire before the cure goes through. The same should apply to both Green/Gedulah/Full and any other power cures that potentially cure powerspikes in the same go, powerspikes should fire before the cure. Solutions adjusted to account for those skills. ---on 11/29 @ 22:57 writes: As to damage, I think it should certainly be able to kill people. That's what makes it a risk to use. I don't see why it should be limited to 95% instead of just 100%. ---on 11/30 @ 11:46 writes: 95% health loss in a group situation is a rather risky thing, especially if your allies know there's powerspikes on a target and chime in. It just prevents you from being able to kill by the affliction alone. wasn't aware that you could trueheal with holylight upon yourself, then it definitely needs to consider the case. Support for both solutions stands as presented there. ---on 11/30 @ 23:21 writes: 95% and 100% is a big difference when it results in a prismatic shield (in the case of serpent and trueheal) and you cannot capitalize on that last 5%. ---on 12/1 @ 00:56 writes: I think in most situations, people aren't going to Trueheal or Serpent at above 95% health so it won't make much difference. That said, 100% is probably fine. ---on 12/2 @ 16:36 writes: Don't really think you should be able to drop someone by sneaking in a powerspikes before they cast a high power ability with no other preparation. Raising the damage to a higher percentage of max health damage, but not adding all the way up to 100% would be fine. ---on 12/2 @ 20:22 writes: I see it as similar to putting paranoia on a melder before an unleash goes through, or starting a timed insta right after the target uses balance. I also like it as another potential way to counter Serpent. ---on 12/3 @ 02:44 writes: I oppose the solutions in this report. There are two separate issues in this report, one of which I support, the other of which I oppose. First of all, the intention and motivation to provide a counter or some strategical dimension to the application of 10p, cure reset abilities is one I fully understand and support. Specifically, trueheal and lowmagic serpent. I have, after all, envoyed a report specifically to nerf suspendedanimation based on that very same premise, to be an ability that is strategically more deep than a "LOLNOKILL4U" ability. I will note here that there ALREADY IS A SPECIFIC COUNTER to prismatic barriers in the game: Axelords. If further nerfs to the 10p prismatic barrier abilities are needed, then they should be addressed via a report that looks at these abilities specifically, the same way I nerfed suspendedanimation. The other issue in this report, which is to punish the use of 10p abilities with instantdeath, is one I oppose. Using 10p abilities should have a huge opportunity cost, and should give significant benefits at the cost of strategical versatility and signaling a commitment of significant investment of resources. And this cost is already reflected within the actual power usage - power is used for green/gedulah, power is used for climbing pit traps, power is used for plenty of offensive boosts, all of which will be disabled at the use of a 10p ability. I agree that there is a need to ensure powerspikes have a non- negligible effect - but a 2p instantkill for using 10p abilities is not acceptable in my opinion, given the already established opportunity costs built into the power system. I suggest this change to the solution: Make powerspikes deal 8% maxhealth damage of MAGIC type (not unblockable) for every 1p used while it is active. At 10p, this would be 80% maxhealth damage that can be reduced with resistances - nothing to scoff at, and a most significant buff to the current status quo, but without instantly killing a person using a 10p ability. Solution 2 is f ---on 12/3 @ 02:45 writes: Solution 2 is fine, is what I was trying to say in my previous comment. ---on 12/3 @ 03:40 writes: The devil on my left shoulder says yes, the angel on my right says I don't believe that using 10 power while having powerspikes should be an instakill. I've always wanted a counter to trueheal, powerspikes should be that counter. It shouldn't kill them outright though. ---on 12/3 @ 03:48 writes: I rushed my previous comment, I meant to include that I think powerspikes should be a base number + increasing percentage. I don't think it would be appropiate for a bard to kill any 10 power use outright from 100% to 0 with only powerspikes, you could easily die to unfortunate timing - which should not be possible if I powerspike Kelly the same time she hits trueheal but my command goes through .20 seconds faster because my ping is better is simply unfortunately unfair. There should at least be some setup before you can outright kill someone from full health and even having the miniscule chance of being lucky means I can't support this report. ---on 12/3 @ 06:39 writes: Manabarbs, egovice and powerspikes already deal unblockable damage that isn't boosted by buffs or lowered with resists. I don't think making powerspikes into a typed damage is appropriate because of that. Additionally, powerspikes was the OG counter to both serpent and trueheal. At some point it was changed to not be as powerful and to be cured after healing effects, and this report is aiming to return it to that original state. I'll also note that the onus is on the target to not use 10p abilities while having powerspikes, they can't be forced at all, and I view it as a similar situation as not using too much mana while having manabarbs or facing a manakill. The only argument presented that I view as this being too powerful is Silvanus', where a ping battle might decide it, but I think those odds are low. I'll change it to be 8% of maxhealth unblockable damage. ---on 12/3 @ 08:18 writes: At 8% maxhealth damage per 1p used, I can support solution 1+2. I was undecided as to whether I wanted to argue further for it to be typed damage rather than unblockable. For the record, my main reasoning for arguing against it being unblockable was that I felt we should not add more unblockable damage into the game as it should be very rare (so that we don't create so many exceptions to the damage typing system that it would be as good as not having it in the first place), but since powerspikes deal unblockable damage already, then that argument doesn't hold water. As long as it's not a guarantee'd instantkill for using a 10p ability, I support solution 1+2 on the grounds of powerspikes needing to be more powerful than the damage it deals now. ---on 12/7 @ 02:49 writes: That's a lot better and I retract my objections. That way it is not an instakill if I time my powerspike correctly with someone's Unleash Staff. ---on 12/11 @ 20:23 writes: 8% seems fine. ---on 12/18 @ 15:28 writes: I really like this change, since it rewards bards using their aurics properly and makes it feel more impactful than 'lol i'll just tank this damage too' when you're trying to focus someone down in a group. The added counterplay to the high power abilities like: barrier, trueheal, serpent, full, unleash, etc. is just a bonus in my eyes. Support to both solutions.